the muggles of no 4 privet drive
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: set during the chamber of secrets. In muggle studies class Harry is forced to talk about the Dursleys. Slowly the students of Hogwarts realize that the boy who lived doesn't live the great life as everyone thought, and Rons just sad that he didn't get to punch Malfoy


**The muggles of no 4 privet drive **

Ron, Hermione and Harry plopped down on their seats in the front row of the class, Neville gave a weak "hello" and Ron grunted back at him and Harry gave a fleeting, weak smile before sighing tiredly. Hermione acted as if she heard nothing. They were all a little frustrated. After all that work on the polyjuice potion it turned out that Malfoy was innocent, not that that's the first word that springs to mind…

_And everyone still thinks I opened the chamber _Harry thought glumly as another Gryffindor winced at the sight of him _How long 'til they start waving crosses at me? _He thought

And to make matters worse, several Slytherins were grinning at him "Why do we have to share muggle studies with them too? As if it's not bad enough to have potions with them" Ron groaned and Hermione actually agreed for once

"I'm so sick of Malfoy making fun of muggles; it feels like he's making fun of my parents he acts like they're stupid just because they don't have magic"

Harry was about to agree with her when Professor Carrow entered the room with his usual smile and sat up on top of his desk telling everyone to be quiet, it took two more minutes but then the class was silent.

"Okay so today I thought it would fun if we could some of the students who are muggleborn or who with muggles to give a personal account of what it's like" the professor beamed as if this were a brilliant idea.

Malfoy however scoffed as a silence descended on the class "Like anyone's gonna admit they're muggleborn, they're stupid enough to believe that Potter's the one paralyzing students, they're probably stupid enough to forget that Potter already knows if they're muggleborn or not"

"em… thanks Malfoy" Harry said unsurely

"It wasn't a compliment" the white haired boy sneered back

"Please refrain from insulting the entire class in future, Mr Malfoy" Professor Carrow sighed "Oh and speaking of Harry" Malfoy and Harry rolled their eyes "You live with muggles don't you?"

Everyone turned to Harry who bit his lip as Ron snorted

"They're not the best example…" Harry trailed off "I mean I'm sure most muggles aren't terrible, Hermione's parents sound great" He continued

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Saint Potter is treated terribly at the muggle house. Don't they bow at your feet like everyone else?" Malfoy said sarcastically and Ron snapped and growled

"No, they actually starve him sometimes" to which students gasped and Harry kicked his leg under the table

"They don't do it often" Harry defended, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was defending the Dursleys

"Oh Harry" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him

"Is that why you hate muggleborns?" Asked a brave Gryffindor

"I _don't _hate muggleborns!" Harry defended heatedly "I don't care what your blood is! The only people I hate are the Dursleys, Voldemort and Malfoy"

"I'm honoured" Malfoy smirked "I'm in the leagues of Voldemort and your abusive relatives"

"Why don't you tell us about your relatives?" Prof. Carrow smiled encouragingly

"Em okay, well they pride themselves on being the most extraordinarily ordinary family ever- well they did until I was dumped on their doorstep but they ignore me for the most part-"

Ron interrupted him "They were having guests over on his birthday, so they forced him to go upstairs to his room and be extremely quiet and pretend he doesn't exist" he growled and Harry kicked him again while other students reminded themselves that they shouldn't feel sorry for Salazar Slytherins heir.

"And they _hate _magic" Harry continued "Before I accidently said magic at the table- Dudley fainted, uncle Vernon turned a new shade of purple and I ended up spending a week in the cupboard"

"WOW" mouthed one Gryffindor

"That's really it about them, but I guess to describe each of them; Dudley's spoilt, aunt Petunia's nosy and uncle Vernon is… angry" Harry finished with a sigh, feeling embarrassed as some students shot him pitying glances and Neville muttered something about thinking his Gran was bad.

"I didn't even mention aunt Petunia taking a swing at me with a frying pan" Harry muttered to himself, not intending anyone to hear it, but Hermione still had her arms around him and gasped loudly

"She hit you with a _frying pan_?" She shrieked and the class fell silent

"No, she tried to hit me with a frying pan, I ducked!" Harry reassured her and the rest of the class, though nobody looked very reassured, Malfoy actually looked disappointed

"Pity" he said loudly and Hermione stood with tears in her eyes and walked towards his desk and no one had time to protest when she punched him. Hard.

"That felt good" She said breathlessly while most of the class gaped. Ron high fived her when she sat down, looking up at Prof. Carrow with determined eyes "I'm ready for my punishment"

Her voice snapped him out of his shock and he said "Yes, yes em, 10 points from Gryffindor"

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy promised as the bell rang.

For the first time in a while Harry smiled as Prof. Carrow guided them to their next class, Ron and Hermione grinned back at him, but her grin dulled as she saw Malfoy holding his bleeding ose

"I hope it didn't hurt _too _badly" she said worriedly

"I hope it did" Ron and Harry spoke at once

"I can't wait to tell the twins about this, they'll be so jealous that they didn't get to see that weasel get his just desserts" Ron grinned and then looked into Hermiones' eyes "I've never been prouder he announced and the trio laughed quietly together.


End file.
